


Show Me Your Colors

by catandmouse10



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: Drabbles featuring random Power Rangers pairings and colors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I am finished with Heaven and that means I can start something new. Well, I have a few things in the pipeline including this series and another thing for the Power Rangers. But right now we will focus on the color series. I did the ranger sorter and wrote down my Top 70 rangers. I know that is an odd number just bear with me. They will be paired off randomly and there will be colors involved. Some drabbles will be about friends and others will be romantic. I hope you guys enjoy this.

The sunlight filters in through the tree above the picnic bench as Aisha Campbell and Chad Lee sit down across from one another. The two former rangers had met at the funeral of her predecessor, Trini Kwan and exchanged contact information. They had seen each other since that sad day. He had returned to Mariner Bay and she was suppose to go back to Africa. 

Well, not at least until she and Kimberly had run into Chad and his girlfriend, Alyssa in Angel Grove park.

Alyssa and Kimberly went off to play some Frisbee while Aisha and Chad decided to sit down and catch up. 

“So what are you guys doing here?” Aisha asked. She hoped her sound didn't sound too harsh. The former yellow ranger had just been surprised to see him. He hadn't mentioned he was moving to Angel Grove in any of the e-mails or Facebook messages he had sent her.

If Chad seems offended by her tone it doesn't show on his face. The former blue ranger is all smiles, but is equally shocked to see her. “Alyssa got a job teaching at one of the elementary schools. So, we decided to leave Mariner Bay and move here. I was going to tell you but we ran into you first. And as you know I was happy to hear about you and Kimberly.”

After Trini's funeral; Aisha had plans to return to Africa. But Kimberly had asked her to stay with her for awhile. The former pink ranger needed a friend, but the friendship grew into something more and now the two were living together.

“I'm happy with her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Aisha replied honestly. She turned her attention to Kimberly and Alyssa, who were laughing and talking about their lives as they threw the Frisbee back and fourth.

“You know you look at her the way Alyssa says I look at her.” Chad tells Aisha which makes her turn around and look at him. Two sets of brown eyes meet and Aisha smiles softly. 

“Well, that must mean I am pretty happy then.” She replies and a little giggle escapes from her.

Chad nods his head before speaking. “Yeah, I would say you were pretty happy. I know I am. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They sit in silence for a few minutes until Alyssa and Kimberly come running over to them.

“Are you guys going to play or what? We were thinking about having a team tournament.” Kimberly says as she sits down beside Aisha and puts her arm around her shoulder, pulling her girlfriend closer.

“You were thinking about a team game Kimberly,” Alyssa says as she rests her head on Chad's shoulder. “I was thinking about that nice restaurant we passed on the way here. I'm wondering what kind of food they have.”

Kimberly's stomach growls moments later and the four friends laugh. “Yeah, I guess we'll have to do the team thing another time. How about next weekend?” She asks the other three.

“Sounds good to me.” Chad replies as he stands up and holds out his hand for Alyssa to take. Aisha and Kimberly stand up together and lace their fingers through each other's hands before following Chad and Alyssa out of the park to the restaurant nearby.


End file.
